


you melt away the cold and pain and fear

by captaintiny



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, MY BABIES, spoilers for episode 81
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintiny/pseuds/captaintiny
Summary: Percy can't sleep. He's been staring at his ceiling for almost an hour and a half.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katyfaise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/gifts).



 Percy can't sleep. He's been staring at his ceiling for almost an hour and a half now but no matter how exhausted his limbs are, his brain is far too wired. Every time he closes his eyes, all he can see is Vex's body crumpling to the ground at Raishan's feet, all he can feel is the drop of terror in his stomach at the prospect of losing her. It's almost enough to make him sick. After everything they've been through, to have her taken from him now is almost too much to consider. 

The fear fills him up and he can't lie still any longer. He sits up and swings his legs over the side of the bed and hurries to the door, not even bothering to put on his gown before creeping out into the hallway. 

He knocks on Vex's door with two knuckles and waits for a response. 

Silence.

"Vex? Vex, it's me."

A moment passes before he hears her shift on the other side of the wood. The door cracks open and Vex peeks round the edge. 

"Percy?" Her voice is tight and Percy can tell she's not slept either. 

"Can I come in?" 

She opens the door fully and he slips inside. He stands awkwardly in the middle of the floor, wringing his hands and trying to force his uneasiness out through his fingers. 

"Percy, darling, what on earth is the matter?" 

Percy turns to her and she looks so concerned for him that he almost bursts into tears. 

"I love you, Vex'ahlia." His voice is low and husky and he doesn't wait for a response before he crosses the space between them and pulls her into a deep and intense kiss. 

She melts under his touch and moans quietly into his mouth as he steers them both back to the bed, desperately pulling at her shift and running his hands over as much of her skin as he can reach. He murmurs "I love you, I love you, I love you," over and over as they fall back onto the sheets and she responds in kind, peppering his face in kisses. 

Percy kisses as much of her as he can reach, touching as much of her skin as he can find, and whispers "I just need to know you're alive and here with me, I was so scared Vex, so scared of losing you...", he trails off as Vex's fingers run lightly over his cock and his mind goes blank.

"Oh Percy, darling," Vex says quietly against his lips, running her other hand through his hair. "I'm here, I promise. I'm here."

She wraps her hand around him and starts to move, and Percy arches into her touch briefly before shaking his head and pulling away. There's a hunger coiling in his chest, exaggerated by fear and desperation.

"I need... I need..." Percy can't find his words but his voice is thick and shaky as he plants kisses along Vex's jaw. 

"Percy darling, it's okay, come here." Vex parts her legs and guides Percy to her and he pushes gently inside her. She's already slick and wet and hot and as he fills her up he lets out a tiny sob. Once their hips touch he doesn't move; he just needs to be as close to her as humanly possible. 

"Percival, my love, come here, come here," Vex barely speaks above a whisper as she pulls Percy down to lie completely flat against her, and entwines her legs with his. He buries his face in her neck, feeling the heat of her skin from his chest to his feet.

"I can't lose you Vex, I can't, not now, not ever. I love you, oh gods Vex I love you too much to lose you..." Percy is murmuring into her shoulder as she strokes his hair and shushes him. Percy thought he'd cried all the tears from his body after the Briarwoods took his family from him, but now he's been brutally reminded that he could lose this one as well, the tears start all over again. He cries quietly into her hair as she whispers reassurances into his ear, and eventually she coaxes him up just far enough that she can place her lips on his.

The kiss is slow; unhurried; intense, and it takes Percy's breath away. She wraps her arms around his neck and keeps him anchored against her, only letting her lips leave his when she needs to come up for air. 

Percy starts to move his hips, every movement deliberate and as languid as possible. Vex lets out long, satisfied moans into Percy's mouth and the noise fills him completely. Her breathing starts to get shallower and her noises higher, and when Percy's cock twitches inside her, Vex cries out against his neck and begs him for more. Percy obliges; he could never deny Vex anything.

He starts to thrust against her in earnest. His face is still wet with tears, but Vex feels like heaven, and salvation, and safety, and every time she tenses around him or digs her nails into his skin he knows she's alive, she's alive and here and _real_  and nothing is ever going to feel as perfect as this.

He's not chasing a release, he doesn't care at this point. All he wants is to be inside Vex and as close to her as he possibly can be. He kisses up her throat and jaw and swallows every exquisite noise she makes, storing them in his memory to reassure himself that she's here and present with him. He can hear her getting closer and closer to climax and he pushes deeper inside her, rolling his hips and running his tongue over the hollow under her ear. When she does come, the way she tightens around him, the way she throws her head back against the pillows and cries out his name as though it's something sacred makes him want to cry again. She's alive. She's alive and she's with him, and he is never going to let that happen again.

As Vex comes down, and her whimpers become small sighs, Percy buries himself in her hair and presses gentle kisses against her neck. He tells her over and over that he loves her, repeating it like a mantra. He stays inside her, but Vex doesn't try and move him. They're both overheated but neither of them care; all they need is to be close to each other, and the thin sheen of sweat covering Vex's skin isn't enough to deter them.

"I promise I'll be more careful. I promise, Percy, I mean it." Vex starts to apologise but Percy silences her with a long kiss, rolling against her gently and rests his forehead against hers.

"No. Don't you dare. It's not your fault. I will make sure I protect you, always. But it's not, and never will be your fault." 

Vex nods and sighs, closing her eyes. Percy relaxes a fraction against her. She's safe.

Over the course of the night, they end up having sex four times. The last is after they've fallen asleep. Vex stirs, looks over at Percy and decides she needs more. She gives him a gentle nudge but it only takes a few expert touches of her hand to dispel the sleep from his eyes. Within minutes they're both entwined again; Percy can hardly tell where his skin stops and Vex's begins.

* * *

Percy frowns, looking down at the metal in front of him. It's almost what he wants, but not quite.

_Clang. Clang. Clang._

He inspects it again, bringing it close to his face and smiling. It's simple, but perfect.

* * *

"Vex?" 

"Hmmn? Yes darling, what is it?"

Percy's heart thumps in his chest. He fingers the small circle of metal in his pocket. It's now or never. 

"I have a small gift for you."

Vex beams and puts her book down. "Oh? More arrows?"

Percy smiles nervously. "Not quite. Errr."

He stuttered. He never stutters. 

He gestures for her to come over and she obliges, settling herself in his lap. He takes another deep, steadying breath and pulls the ring out of his pocket, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

Vex gasps. "Percy, I--"

"It's not a proposal." Percy cuts across her, pulling her close and nuzzling her gently. "But it is a promise."

Vex takes the ring and holds it in her palm, several stray tears falling down her cheeks.

"I have been blessed with your love and your partnership, Vex'ahlia. I don't intend to lose it. Not now. Not ever. When this is all over, we'll do things properly. But for now..."

Percy closes Vex's fingers around the metal and leans in to kiss her forehead. She smiles, crying in earnest now, nodding under his lips.

"You better keep that promise, Percival Frederickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III."

Percy laughs quietly. "You have my word, my lady."

**Author's Note:**

> Written based on a thought I had at 2am. Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
